


Better to Beg Forgiveness than Ask Permission

by UlisaBarbic



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aunt Bulma, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Gen, Good Parent Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Kid Son Gohan, New Baby, Post-Cell Games Saga, Spoiling Auntie Bulma, son family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlisaBarbic/pseuds/UlisaBarbic
Summary: AU post Cell Games where Goku returns, the year has been a crazy one. Especially for Gohan—the Cell Games, almost losing his father AND a new sibling all in a few months. So, forgive Auntie Bulma for doing a wee bit of spoiling this Christmas.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Better to Beg Forgiveness than Ask Permission

“Think this’ll do?”

Krillin looked around the huge stack of gifts currently layering the cart in front of him, catching the back of Bulma. How he’d allowed himself to get talked into this he truly didn’t know. “Bulma...you’ve already bought most of the store!”

Turning around, the woman scoffed. “Well, given everything we’ve endured this year, I’d say it’s earned! And ChiChi DID just have a baby!”

“Is she bringing Goten to your holiday party?” Apprehension was in his voice. “I mean, he’s what—two weeks old now?” That seemed a little young to him but then again, it wasn’t the same as a regular holiday party. A get together at Bulma’s was the same as a visit from a relative and she’d already said she would keep it restricted to just their little crew.

“Said she thought it would he okay so long as everyone washed their hands and wore clean clothes. I told her we’d make sure of it even if I had to scrub everyone down myself.”

“I’ll remember that.” Adjusting the control of the cart, Krillin stopped by the stack of books and manga, perusing them one by one. He had a particular set in mind. He didn’t make a lot of money but he was content to spoil his nephews with what he did have. 

Goten, being a baby, was easy. A few books of old fairy tales that the family could read to him and a plush monkey solved his problem.Gohan was a little harder. Krillin had a fairly good idea this year though. He’d checked with Goku and ChiChi and they’d not gotten it for him. It took some convincing to the OxKing and Bulma not to pick it up but now? He finally found it. 

The Monkey King  manga set. Gohan had not stopped talking about it since they’d released the teaser pages a few months ago. The whole collection was some kind of specialty with color pages and added scenes, or that’s what he’d been told. 

All forty two volumes were a hefty price but he couldn’t wait to see Gohan’s face light up. Into the top of the basket it went. As it was, there wasn’t much room left anywhere else. Krillin had a sinking suspicion he’d be carrying most of this.

“Bulma, I think we’re done. You’ve gotten presents for everyone, haven’t you?” He looked over the load. “You pretty much bought the entire store.” The presents for Goten were numerous, new clothes for ChiChi, some kind of training simulation for Goku and he even spied some things for Yamcha. He knew she had something in the car for him because of his adamant she was about him ‘getting your own way home, you can fly, right?’

Huffing, she turned, “Almost. Just Gohan left.”

Blinking, scratching at his head, Krillin remarked “What about the virtual game system? That’s for him, isn’t it? That seems pretty good to me! And...” he counted the items in the basket “One, two, five...six games?” The virtual game system had been the hot toy for the year; it let the player set up a “play circle” where holograms and scents and vibrations in the play suit totally engrossed the player in the game. It was NOT cheap but since when did Bulma care about cost?

But she wasn’t done?!

Folding her arms and sighing as if it were a chore to explain it, Bulma replied, “Well, three of those games are to boost his learning, for ChiChi. But no better way to learn history, kanji and math than through a fantasy role play!” She remarked “But think about this year...with Cell, Goku dying and almost not able to come back—than goodness for Namek—that fake Mr. Satan stealing his victory and then Goten being born, Gohan’s endured a whole bunch! I think he deserves something special. I mean, you know he’s going to have some adjustments these next few months with the baby.”

Well, that was true. No matter how much Goku and ChiChi did their best, going from an only child to an older sibling was a trial. Maybe Bulma had the right idea of something a bit extra for Gohan.

But he also KNEW that look.

“Bulma...you’ve got something crazy in mind, don’t you?”

Smiling, she remarked. “Not crazy. Just something a kiddo like him deserves.”

“Is it something you asked Goku or ChiChi about?” Krillin inquired, eye raised in concern and worry. He KNEW Bulma. “You SHOULD you know.” ChiChi and Goku could be strict on some things—ChiChi had turned down Icarus as a pet and Goku wasn’t fond of huge piles of candy. ChiChi also wasn’t a fan of overly violent games and Goku tended to frown on them too, at least when they were what he considered “needlessly” violent. Krillin had learned to abide by those expectations even if he didn’t always agree.

Now a certain blue-haired scientist however...

“Bulma...did you ask them?”

Said genius was suddenly obsessed with looking over potential pies to add to her already ridiculously huge menu. “Better to beg forgiveness than ask permission.”

OOO

“I can put the star on, right?”

Turning, Bulma held out the silver star to Gohan. “Go for it, kiddo.” Meeting Goku and ChiChi with a grin, she said, “It’s okay to fly in here.”

Taking the item with reverence, Gohan slowly lifted himself into the air. Bulma’s tree was always large and she wasted no expensive in lights, ornaments or tinsel. It looked like a star on earth, in all honestly. Mom, despite being so newly after giving birth, was just as involved, though she couldn’t stretch as far as normal. 

Right now, with them only minutes away from the present exchange, she and Daddy were sitting on the large couches.Vegeta sat as far away from the others as possible—almost out of the room entirely—and Piccolo was only here because Gohan had asked. Yamcha was in one of the chairs to the sit whereas Grandpa played with baby Trunks on the floor. Occasionally Trunks would eye Goten, baffled by the little creature. Daddy kept an eye on Master Roshi. 

Settling the large star atop the tree, Gohan connected it to the light fixture then slowly moved away, grinning as the silver light washed over the room. The overhead light suddenly flickered off and he turned in the air, grinning as Bulma’s parents entered the room, setting tears of cookies on the table. The special cookies they’d save to set out for Grandpa Claus tonight but ooo, if these didn’t smell good. “Whatta ya think?” Gohan called down.

Daddy beamed. “Looking good, son! You get it a lot straighter than I do!”

Mom chuckled and adjusted the tiny bundle in her arms that was his new little brother. “He gets that from me.”

“Perfect!” Bulma declared with a clap of her hands. “Perfect, Gohan! Now drift on down here! There might be some gifts under the tree for you!”

Squealing like the child he was—and it was oh-so-easy to forget, Gohan dropped to the ground and beamed. “Really?”

Setting a small present beside Yamcha and making her way around, Bulma declared. “Well, why don’t you look and find out?”

Unlike you might expect from most children, Gohan only took one present out at a time and instead of tearing into them all at once, he would wait and let the others open gifts of their own. When Vegeta had one, he would still walk it over to the man, even though he hardly seemed interested. The boy’s patience was truly something to be envied. 

“This one’s for Goten!” Gohan declared upon removing the next gift. He kept a smile despite the fact that Goten had received SO MANY gifts simply upon being born. It was Christmas after all! He had to get presents too! “He’s too little to open it though.”

Daddy grinned, “Good thing he’s got a big brother then, isn’t it?”

Smiling, his mother added, “Why don’t you open it for him, Gohan? Well make his pile over here and when he’s big enough to understand, you can show him how the gifts work.”

Well, that suited Gohan just fine! More gifts to open! While it was hardly his favorite thing about the holiday (seeing the people he loved react to what he received was even better) he would lying if he said uncovering the surprises in the boxes wasn’t fun! Even if they weren’t for him. 

Pulling apart the paper dnd reading aloud the giver (this one was Yamcha) Gohan presented a large fluffy blanket to his brother. “Look, Goten! Uncle Yamcha got you a furry blanket! It’s even got dogs on it!” There was fluffy red, brown and black canines all over the material and it had to be stuffed with some kind of fur. 

Goten however was much more interested in his meal from Mom than the blanket. He hardly gave much glance at his brother even if he did shift eyes to focus on him when he heard his voice. Gohan’s face fell a little as he folded the blanket up. Mom reached over and stroked his hair. 

“Oh, he’ll get a LOT of use out of that, even if he doesn’t know it yet.”

Shifting to sit on the ground, Goku added, “He’ll learn, you’ll see. Next Christmas, he’ll be a lot more fun.” Pointing at Trunks who was obsessed with every ribbon he came across, his father reassured him “He’ll be more like that, next year.”

Well, Goten was pretty new to the world. He couldn’t even hold his own head up yet. Why give gifts to him at all then? Why not just give them to Mom and Dad FOR him? Made a lot more sense. Was it just to get into the habit?

In any event, if his baby brother couldn’t say thanks, Gohan would. 

“Thanks, Yamcha. Goten would say thanks too but he’s too little.”

Laughing, the man said, “Well, good thing a Big Brother’s thanks counts just as much! Tell ‘em he’s welcome when he can understand.”

Thus began a familiar pattern. Presents opened, squeals emerged and thanks given. The presents for Goten accumulated into a small pile and Gohan began to discover the hidden treasures for him: like new stuffed animals for his collection from Grandpa, the game system from Bulma that made Mom look like she was going to pass out, the manga set from Krillin that was a “where did you FIND this” gift, a book on different training and meditation techniques from Master Roshi (cleared by Daddy as ‘okay,’) new boots for training from Yamcha (“he definitely needs those!” Said Daddy) books on ki and its discovery in history from Mom andDaddy officially gifted him his power pole!

“Really?!” Gohan all but dropped it. “It’s mine now, Daddy?!” The red weapon had been at the forefront of so many stories and the boy held it with reverence. 

Warmth in his entire form, Goku took hold of the boy’s hands. “I think you’ve more than earned it. Piccolo gave you the experience of a sword so...you and I will do some trainin’ to learn to wield that thing!”

Gohan grinned and removed it from its sheath, taking a few cautious steps as he swung it around in very familiar moves. He’d watched his father quite a bit and it showed. Out of fear of breaking something or accidentally extending it, Gohan returned it to its sheath.

“Thank you, Daddy!” Wrapping his hands around the man’s neck tightly, Gohan then went around the room, thanking everyone in succession for his small collection of gifts—and he clung to Bulma a bit longer about the game system. He’d never dreamed she’d get him THAT! And the games with it had some exploratory ones and he couldn’t wait to try them out! “Than you, everyone!”

“Well, we aren’t quite done yet.” Bulma looked to Goku and Chichi. “Hope you’ll forgive me for spoiling him a little more than usual. I’d say we’ve all had a year but we owe the fact we even get to celebrate to Gohan here.” She held up her head. “All hail to our Champion, the TRUE winner of the Cell Games Tournament!”

Cries and shouts rocked through the room even as Yamcha raised his glass in a toast and Gohan’s cheeks burned red. ChiChi bounced her infant son a bit, with “That’s your big brother they’re praisin’ Goten,” as Goku reached out and ruffled the boy’s hair. “That’s my boy!”

Bulma went on as she slipped to a small side room and emerged with a fairly large box in hand. It was decorated beautifully and about the size of a medium sized speaker. “You’ve been dealt a lot of things this year, kiddo. I know it’s not always easy. So, a little something to keep you focused.”

Once the box was set before him, Gohan flopped to his knees. “Bulma, you already—“

But then the box moved. Jostled really. A sharp movement followed by a low whine.

It took Gohan two seconds to realize the lid was not sealed and it flopped to the ground under his touch rather quickly. A moment later, the red and green tissue paper was pushed aside and a tiny head, with triangles for ears, honey gold fur and white fur in the shape of a heart over the eyes touched its cold nose to Gohan. 

The boy screamed, flapping his hands up and down and his hair stood up, almost turning golden before falling back down but his cries lost none of their enthusiasm. “A PUPPY! A PUPPY! IT’S A PUPPY!” His hands pulled the small pup from its box a moment later and the creature lost no time in coating the boy’s face with licks even as the red and green bow around its neck shifted amid the movement. “MOM! DADDY, IT’S A PUPPY!”

The two parents looked at Bulma with what could only be described as horror. But if she was aware of it, she ignored it, smiling and being rather proud of herself. “Well, I’d say you’ve more than shown you can take care of another life. Look at everything you’ve done! I know you’ve always wanted a pet and now that you’re old enough to take on the responsibility yourself...this little girl needed a good home.”

Eye twitching, just slightly, ChiChi asked “What...kind of dog is it?”

“A golden Shiba.” The woman replied. “It’ll need some training but Gohan’s good with animals. I’m sure it won’t be an issue.” 

“Bulma...I know you meant well but...” ChiChi’s tone trailed off as her oldest turned to look at her, squeezing the creature tight into his chest.

“I can keep her, right, Mom? Daddy?”

The two adults looked at each other. Their home was small. They had a new baby. This was going to be a medium to large dog that needed a lot of time and patience.

And their son had almost lost his father this year. He’d had to step up when his father couldn’t stop a threat. He’d become a big brother. He was going to be doing a lot of adjustment these next few weeks.

It was Christmas.

Their son was clutching this little pup like it was his whole world. The animal had not stopped giving kisses since Gohan had lifted it out of its box.

Goku rubbed the back of his head, laughed and after locking eyes with ChiChi a moment more, said, “Well, I think Bulma’s right. You’ve all but shown us you can do it. Long as we don’t hafta start picking up the slack...you can keep her, Gohan!”

Squealing, Gohan held the dog close and spun around, all but taking to the air again. “You hear that, Kokoro? You getta stay!” He ran to his parents and squeezed them tight, so tight ChiChi almost had to tell him to relax, held the dog up so Goten could see it then rushed Bulma, knocking her on the ground. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Grinning wide, he declared. “This is the best year ever!”

ChiChi, despite her reservations, smiled. They had peace. She had her Goku home. Her Gohan was safe. Her new little one, Goten, was happy and healthy. Despite the utter chaos that had been their lives the last few years, Gohan spoke no lies.

Handing Goten to her father, ChiChi moved to sit on the ground and Goku followed. It was time to meet the fifth member of the Son family.

“Yes, it is, Gohan. It really is.”


End file.
